Brother Lover Rapper feat. MC YOU MORE TONE
Brother Lover Rapper feat. MC YOU MORE TONE & MC GO-Rap from KUROTAMAYU par Yumoto Hakone (Kazutomi Yamamoto) et Gora Hakone (Tomokazu Sugita) est l'une de leurs Character song. Elle est sortie en sigle a partir du CD 地球防衛部 DUET SONGS～LOVE Attack !～ le 07 septembre 2016. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos Dance cover=thumb|center|400 px Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji Yumoto… Yumoto… Yumoto… Yumoto yumoto yumoto… Ssha a! An-chan is groovin’ An-chan everybody An-chan in da house, oh yeah! Best of the An-chan saikō is the an-chan Ore no an-chan Yonda ka? Dare yori kawaī otōto kawaī yumoto wa kawai sugi Negao ga kawaī koe mo kawaī tsumari negoto saikō Igaito tsuyoi ai ga tsuyoi yumoto wa tsuyo kawaī An-chan wa nihon ichi tsuyokute yasashī (yumoto!) An-chan no ireru furo nihon ichi de saikō da yo Nihon ichi da! Makiwari pakkān ore wa rappā kidori de Tenshon ageru araiba kuratta damēji iyasunara Sentō wa dōda? G to da O to da U R A! Check shina kono shikō no ondo On ando on! O N DO! Ondo ga inochi! Maki o waru sugata ga nihon ichi ore no an-chan To be yourself An-chan is groovin’ an-chan everybody An-chan in da house, oh yeah! Best of the an-chan saikō is the an-chan Ore no an-chan hey men, this is MC GO-Rap a.k.a. An-chan Repezen HAKONE KUROTAMAYU hah? Ore no ikiru michi sore sunawachi Shall we go! Yumoto! An-chan wa sekaiichi tsuyokute yasashī An-chan no ireru furo sekaiichi de saikōda yo Sekaiichida! Dope na Rap de susumu furō doppuri tappuri tsukatteru furo Kurouto damara su an-chan wa puro! Purofesshonaru! Sentō umare sentō sodachi makiwatte mo warenai kyōdai Sunawachi orera sekai ai taishi Sōda na, taishi da! Maki o waru sugata ga sekaiichi ore no an-chan To be yourself An-chan wa uchū ichi tsuyokute yasashī An-chan no ireru furo uchū ichi de saikōda yo! Uchū ichida! Put your hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Put your anchan Put your anchan Put your anchan Yumoto daijōbu ka! ? An chan'anchaanchatchaanchan An chan'anchaanchatchaanchan An chan'anchaanchatchaancha~n! Yumoto Yumoto Yumoto! Maki o waru sugata ga uchū ichi ore no an-chan To be yourself An-chan is groovin’ an-chan eburibadi An-chan in da house, oh yeah! Best of the an-chan saikō is the an-chan ore no an-chan |-| Kanji= Kanji ユモト…ユモト…ユモト…ユモトユモトユモト…っしゃあ! あんちゃん　is groovin'　あんちゃん　Everybody あんちゃん　in da house, oh yeah! Best of the　あんちゃん　最高　is the　あんちゃん 俺のあんちゃん 呼んだか? 誰よりかわいい　弟かわいい　ユモトはかわいすぎ 寝顔がかわいい　声もかわいい　つまり寝言最高 意外と強い　愛が強い　ユモトはつよかわいい あんちゃんは日本一強くてやさしい(ユモト!) あんちゃんのいれる風呂　日本一で最高だよ 日本一だ! 薪割りパッカーン　俺はラッパー気取りで テンション上げる洗い場　くらったダメージ癒すなら 銭湯はどうだ? G to da O to da U・R・A!　Checkしなこの至高の温度 on and on! O・N・DO! 温度が命! 薪を割る姿が日本一　俺のあんちゃん　To be yourself あんちゃん　is groovin'　あんちゃん　Everybody あんちゃん　in da house, oh yeah! Best of the　あんちゃん　最高　is the　あんちゃん 俺のあんちゃん hey men, this is MC GO-Rap a.k.a.　あんちゃん レペゼン　HAKONE KUROTAMAYU hah? 俺の生きる道　それすなわち MA・KI・WA・RI Shall we go!　ユモト! あんちゃんは世界一強くてやさしい あんちゃんのいれる風呂　世界一で最高だよ 世界一だ! DopeなRapで進むフロー　どっぷりたっぷり浸かってる風呂 玄人黙らすあんちゃんはプロ! プロフェッショナル! 銭湯生まれ銭湯育ち　薪割っても割れない兄弟 すなわち俺ら世界愛大使 そうだな、大使だ! 薪を割る姿が世界一　俺のあんちゃん　To be yourself あんちゃんは宇宙一強くてやさしい あんちゃんのいれる風呂　宇宙一で最高だよ! 宇宙一だ! プッチャヘンザプッチャヘンザプッチャヘンザプッチャヘンザ プッチャアンチャンプッチャアンチャン ユモト大丈夫か!? あんちゃんあんちゃあんちゃっちゃあんちゃん あんちゃんあんちゃあんちゃっちゃあんちゃん あんちゃんあんちゃあんちゃっちゃあんちゃーん! ユモトユモトユモトー! 薪を割る姿が宇宙一　俺のあんちゃん　To be yourself あんちゃん　is groovin'　あんちゃん　Everybody あんちゃん　in da house, oh yeah! Best of the　あんちゃん　最高　is the　あんちゃん 俺のあんちゃん |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Yumoto… Yumoto… Yumoto… Yumoto yumoto yumoto… Ssha a! Anchan est le groovin' Anchan tout le monde Anchan dans la maison, oh oui! Le meilleur c'est An-chan, And-chan est le meilleur Mon an-chan Vous avez appelé? Plus mignon que tout le monde, mon petit frère est mignon, Yumoto est trop mignon Son visage endormi est mignon, sa voix aussi, en d’autres termes Étonnamment fort, l'amour est fort, Yumoto est puissant adorable An-chan est le n ° 1 du Japon, il est fort et gentil (Yumoto!) Le bain chauffé d'An-chan est le n ° 1 du Japon et le meilleur Le Japon # 1 Couper du bois, * pakkan, je suis une affectation de rappeur Relevez la tension, venez à Kurotama pour soigner vos blessures! Comment est le bain? G à l'O à l'U R A! Qualité, contrôle, cette chaleur suprême Encore et encore! O N DO! La chaleur est la vie! Sa forme en coupant du bois est le n ° 1 du Japon, mon An-chan, pour être toi-même An-chan est le groovi', an-chan tout le monde An-chan dans la maison, oh oui! Le meilleur de An-chan, le meilleur est An-chan Mon an-chan hey men, c'est MC GO-Rap a.k.a. An-chan Représenter HAKONE KUROTAMAYU hah? La façon dont je vis, c'est ... Couper du bois Et c'est parti! Yumoto! An-chan est le numéro 1 mondial, il est fort et gentil Le bain chauffé d'An-chan est le n ° 1 mondial et le meilleur n ° 1 mondial C'est très bien, je vais continuer ce rap, plonger complètement dans le bain, tremper dans le bain Il rend les experts silencieux, An-chan est un pro! Professionnel! Né dans le bain, a grandi dans le bain, il peut couper du bois mais notre lien ne peut pas être coupé! C'est-à-dire que nous sommes les ambassadeurs de l'amour du monde Correct, aimez les ambassadeurs que nous sommes! Sa forme en coupant du bois est la meilleure au monde, mon An-chan, pour être toi-même An-chan est le meilleur de l'univers, il est fort et gentil Le bain chauffé d'An-chan est n ° 1 dans l'univers et le meilleur # 1 dans l'univers! Mets tes mains en l'air Mets tes mains Mets tes mains Mets tes mains Mets tes mains Mets tes mains Mets ton anchan Mets ton anchan Mets ton anchan Yumoto, tout vas bien !? An chan'anchaanchatchaanchan An chan'anchaanchatchaanchan An chan'anchaanchatchaancha~n! Yumoto Yumoto Yumoto! Sa forme en coupant du bois est la meilleure de l'univers, mon An-chan, pour être toi-même An-chan est groovin' an-chan tout le monde An-chan dans la maison, oh oui! Le meilleur de l'an-chan, le meilleur est l'an-chan, mon an-chan ~ Références # http://koizumicchi.tumblr.com/post/150580075416/brother-lover-rapper-feat-mc-you-more-tone-mc Navigation Catégorie:Character song Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Chansons